Perfect
by wannabelabrat
Summary: GregSara friendship. Based on the song Perfect by Simple Plan. Reloaded to (try to) fix formatting errors!


Title: Perfect  
  
Author: Stephanie  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of, this should be all fiction.  
  
Rating: PG, mainly just for a suicide reference.  
  
Pairings: None. Greg/Sara friendship  
  
A/N: Okay, here's my first attempt at a song fic. It's based on the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan. This is purely fiction and slightly AU. I don't remember if this has been mentioned in the show. Please, R&R! As I said, this is my first attempt and I want to know how it turned out. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always encouraged. I am so sorry for all the people that tried to read this the first time. I don't know why my computer's spacing is screwed up, but I think I fixed it!  
  
****** "Hey, Greggo," Sara chirped as she bounced into the DNA Lab. She was unusually chipper for it being so close to the end of the shift.  
  
"Hey, Sidle." Greg mumbled quietly. He silently handed her the results she had come for.  
  
"You okay?" Sara wondered. "Any jokes, anecdotes, anything?"  
  
"Nope," Greg went back to his work.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Sara asked. Though Greg's antics usually annoyed her, she was surprised to discover that she missed them.  
  
"Not really," he replied looking flustered.  
  
"Greg-" He shook his head and left the DNA lab. Sara sighed and quickly followed the lab rat to the locker room. He sighed and leaned against a row of lockers, before allowing himself to sink slowly to the floor. "Talk to me." Sara knelt down so she was at eye level with her friend.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I just need a minute by myself," Greg forced a smile, "Okay?"  
  
"Maybe." Sara stood up and then helped Greg off the cold cement floor. "Shift's almost over. Why don't you come over. Just for a while. We can have a drink and talk."  
  
"No, I shouldn't," he shook his head.  
  
"That never stops you any other time," Sara pointed out.  
  
"Fine. Your house. One hour," Greg sighed and hurried back to his sanctuary.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, you're prompt," Sara teased as she opened the door half an hour after they had agreed to meet.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I was just teasing. Sit," she pointed to her sparse living room, allowing him to pick from a recliner or the couch. She went into the kitchen and came back with 2 bottles of beer. "So... Talk."  
  
Greg sighed, "It's my dad. He- Um, he died this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sara murmured. Even though they dealt with death every day, it still didn't make it any easier.  
  
"My mom wants me to fly back for the funeral."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Grissom won't mind. We'll be able to cope with out you for a while. The lab will be boring, but..." Sara grinned, "We'll survive."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Why? You don't want to go to your father's funeral?" Sara asked.  
  
"I haven't spoken to my dad in 9 years. Not a card, phone call, e-mail. Nothing!"  
  
"Why?" Sara asked gently. Greg mumbled something incoherently and chugged the rest of the bottle.  
  
Sighing, he set it on the table. "We just don't get along."  
  
Sara smiled, "I don't know if you're getting the point of this. See, I get you drunk enough and you talk. With out me dragging every sentence out of you." Sara handed him another beer.  
  
"He's ashamed of me!" Greg finally said.  
"What? Why? That's crazy!" Sara shook her head, "You're funny, a great guy, you've got a successful job, you're intelligent. And cute," Sara frowned when Greg didn't seem to notice the compliment .  
  
"It's just that my dad was Mr. Popular. He was Homecoming King his senior year, An All-American football star, the star center of the basketball team. He wasn't too bad at baseball either. It just killed him that I would rather study than play catch. And don't even get me started about when he heard I joined the chess club!" Sara smiled.  
  
"Keep going," she encouraged when he stopped.  
  
"He kicked me out. The day after my 18th birthday. He wanted to do it sooner, but... My mom always was able to convince him to let me stay." Greg emptied his second bottle and started on his third.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sara said, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"One night, their fighting was really bad. And I went downstairs to try and stop them. I was at the top of the stairs and I saw him hit her." Greg pause, looking deep in thought, "He just..." Greg made a motion as though he was slapping someone, "Right across the face. He never said anything about it... He just left. My mom sat there stunned. He had never hit her before. He never did it again."  
  
"Did he ever hit you?" Sara asked gently.  
  
"Yeah. He just slapped me around a little. I uh, I swallowed a bunch of pills that night. I felt guilty. After he hit her. " Deciding he didn't want to talk anymore, he sighed and looked around, pretending to be amused by the sparse furniture around the room.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
Greg shrugged, "I died."  
  
"Obviously," Sara said.  
  
"I'm tired," he said suddenly. Talking to Sara had drained him, physically, as well as emotionally.  
  
"You can sleep here. In the guestroom. You shouldn't drive home," Sara said. Greg weakly nodded and clumsily made his way to the room. Sara cleaned up the living room a little and went to check on Greg. "You okay? Do you want another blanket or anything?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Sara walked over to the curtains and peeked out. She walked back by Greg. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She got up to leave. She made her way to the door when Greg started talking again.  
  
"I woke up the next day in the hospital. He didn't notice I was awake. He was talking to my mom. Telling her how much of a disappointment I was, not even being able to commit suicide right," Sara noticed the pain in his eyes and she embraced him tightly.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"15. I was so glad when I finally left. All through high school, I'd always done really well. Straight A's." He smiled.  
  
"He wasn't happy about it." Sara guessed.  
  
"He thought I was gay because I'd rather study than go out with girls he'd try to set me up with. "Greg smiled again, "You know, I don't think he knew that by the time I was 16, I had access to chemicals and the knowledge to kill him 246 different times. Do you know how much bleach and ammonia burns the lungs?"  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off." Sara joked lightly.  
  
"I'd never hurt you." Greg promised. He stared at Sara for a moment before continuing, "He didn't want me to go to college. He just wanted me to go work with him. I finally said screw you, and I left. Well, actually, he kicked me out, but... I got a couple of jobs and paid my own way through college. My grades were good enough, that I had some scholarships." He sighed, "You know. I still wish I could have made him happy. But I wanted to do it my way, not his. I wanted to use my passions, and talents to make him proud. Now it'll never happen."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, You've got a great job, awesome friends, I know Nick and Warrick would do anything for you. You are really intelligent. You don't need his approval anymore. You can be you and you don't have to feel guilty."  
  
Greg smiled. "You're right. But I-"  
  
"No buts. You were right when you left. Screw him. Trust me, life it too short to try to please him. Don't do anything if you don't do it for you."  
  
"Thanks Sara. This is why I love you," Greg hugged Sara tightly. "'Night."  
  
"'Night." Sara got up and turned off the light. She paused at the doorway and heard Greg's contented sigh as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
Perfect  
By Simple Plan  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
A/N: Okay, you guys will have to let me know how this turned out. I've never written a song fic before. 


End file.
